


Estranged, Entranced

by WrandomThots



Series: A to Z AU Series [5]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrandomThots/pseuds/WrandomThots
Summary: "Doctor!" He heard the Nurse call for him, turning around to greet her after plastering a smile on his face."Yes?""There's an emergency in the Children's ward!""The children's ward? But I'm a-""Doctor, hurry! I think the boy is need of an emergency operation!""Lead the way, Nurse."





	Estranged, Entranced

**Author's Note:**

> Happy JB Day everyone! 💚✨

"Appaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Gyeomieeeeeee!"

The four year old giggled, running around his room, naked except for the Digimon underwear he had on. He had been successful in evading his father for three times now, refusing to get in the bath and get ready for school. He was about to add in the fourth leaf to his lucky clover, but his dad had other plans, scooping him up in his arms and throwing him over his shoulder. Yugyeom squealed, thrashing around, laughing as his father blew big, wet raspberries at his side, pleading for him to stop.

"Bad boys get the bath tub!" His father faked a voice like MoJo JoJo, and Yugyeom whimpered.

"Appa NO!"

"Appa YES!"

The small boy laughed as his father took off the Yugyeom Flight from the Shoulder Airport, flight duration being 57 seconds, before landing in the Bath tub.

"Which shampoo does Caption Gyeomie want to use today?"

"Bwue!"

"Again?"

"Bwue Gyeomie farowhite!"

"Favourite, Yugyeom."

"Fayoret?"

A sigh. A smile. Ruffling of hair.

"Remind Appa to buy this for you again, then. It's almost over."  
He squirted some shampoo on his palm, rubbing it between his fingers, lazily looking at the label to check the name.

Baby Blue Sea. Wow, what a name.

"Shampoo remind Gyeomie of Appa," the boy chirped suddenly. "Shampoo smell like Appa. And Gyeomie love Appa!" He declared, making the older man chuckle.

"Is that so?" He indulged his child.

"Yes! Shampoo smell like swea! Appa also same!"

The man smiled.

"Yes. The sea is Home, after all, Yugyeom-ah."

 

 

 

"Doctor!" He heard the Nurse call for him, turning around to greet her after plastering a smile on his face.

"Yes?"

"There's an emergency in the Children's ward!"

"The children's ward? But I'm a-"

"Doctor, hurry! I think the boy is need of an emergency operation!"

"Lead the way, Nurse."

 

 

[JB MoodBoard Wallpaper. ❤️](https://twitter.com/Akhila_Ram97/status/1006360668818173953?s=19)

**Author's Note:**

> I've lost my draft of this story and now I've to write it again from scratch RIP me


End file.
